A Twist of Fate
by jazzybizzle
Summary: What if Harry had saved Sirius before he was hit with the Killing Curse? How does this change Harry's life? Takes place in OoP at first, then eases into HBP. Teen romance, drama, angst, and humor ensues as Harry and his friends head off to Hogwarts for their Sixth Year. Harry x Hermione, Ron x Luna, and many more. R&R!
1. Safe

**Hey guys! So as I'm watching HP5, I start crying ugly sobs as I watch Sirius die, and Harry and Lupin- MY BABIES!**

**This also gave me an idea for a story ;D**

* * *

Even though Sirius had specifically told his godson to leave, he knew Harry would do the exact opposite of what he said. As soon as Sirius began battling Lucius and another Death Eater, Harry had leaped up from around the boulder and assisted on the defensive.

"Nice one, James!"

Harry knew that Sirius had blurted his father's name out, not only because it was in the moment and memories like those never went away, but also because Harry was so much like James himself. He felt his heart swell a little bit, but stayed in focus.

Harry was pumped to see Sirius disarm Lucius, who practically fell over, knees buckling as he hit the ground.

And that's when Harry heard her before he saw her.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

A burst of green light soared across the room like lightning, heading straight for-

"SIRIUS!" Harry bellowed, throwing himself at his godfather, sending the two spiraling to the floor just as the Curse missed Sirius by barely a centimeter. He felt growing anger at the insane female Death Eater that just happened to have been Sirius's cousin. Getting up first, he met eyes with Bellatrix, who was now backing away towards the exit.

Remus came over, helping his old friend to his feet.

"Alright, Moony," Padfoot said to him, "you get Harry, Ron, and-" he stopped short as Harry tore after Bellatrix. "HARRY!"

But Harry had already disappeared behind the black tiles.

* * *

"I don't like this..." Hermione murmured, worried sick. "Oh, I really don't like this..."

Not long after she had saved the girls, Tonks had Apparated them back to Grimmauld Place. Tonks, Hermione, Luna, and Ginny were in the living room; Tonks was pacing, occasionally looking out the window; Ginny sat on one of the couches, legs pulled up underneath her; Luna sat on the other couch, gazing into space; Hermione sat on the other end of the couch, hugging her knees as she worried about her best guyfriends.

"Don't worry, Mione," said Ginny, and Hermione looked up to meet her gaze. "Everything's gonna be okay. They'll be here any minute."

Hermione nodded. _I wish I could believe you..._

"Ginny is right..." Luna spoke up for the first time since they had arrived, and the brunette looked over at the blonde sitting next to her. "Our friends will return, and who knows? We might be victorious."

When Luna smiled at her, Hermione's heart nearly swelled with warmth; despite their friendship having a little rocky start, the bookworm couldn't help but smile back. A strong friendship was on the horizon for the two. Luna had a bright spirit, even though she was odd in her on way, and she was very optimistic.

"Maybe," Hermione said, resting her chin on her knees.

She still worried.

::.::

_POP!_

At the sound of Apparation, all four ladies looked up. The sound had came from the hallway; heavy footsteps pattered the floor, making the ancient wood creak. Tonks readied her wand, just in case.

But she realized that she didn't have to.

Remus came in the room first, closely followed by a battered Ron and Neville.

Hermione gasped, flying to her feet; Ron smiled sheepishly, holding his arms out as she slammed into them, hugging him tight. "You're okay!"

"It's good to see that you all are back safe," said Tonks.

"Likewise," said Remus.

"Well duh," Ron chuckled against her hair, rubbing her back. Hermione pulled back, feeling loads better as she hugged Neville next, their embrace not as fierce. As she did so, Ginny hugged her older brother, then went to Neville as Hermione stepped back. Luna stood and walked over to Neville next, when he was free, and surprised Ron greatly when she hugged him too.

"Where's Harry?" Hermione asked Remus.

Remus hesitated. "He's, uh..."

Hermione started to fear the worst, breath hitching in her throat.

"He's with Sirius," Remus finished. "And Dumbledore. They...might be a while."

"Oh..." Hermione began to breath normally again. Sort of.

_What does he mean by 'They might be a while'? What's holding them up? What's going on? Is Harry hurt? Is Sirius hurt? Did something happen? Is Voldemort there? Is Harry fighting him? Is anyone dead? Did the Death Eaters get away?_

These questions buzzed about in her head over and over again, overlapping each other until they became alphabet soup in her thoughts; she sat back down on the couch, Ron sitting down with her, and Neville sitting with Ginny. Tonks and Remus were now talking in hushed tones in the corner, obviously Remus filling Tonks in on what was going on.

Hermione sighed. It just wasn't fair.

She asked Ron if he knew anything or saw anything, but alas, he hadn't. She was glad that she had him here, though. At least she knew that Ron was alright, and that his wounds weren't deadly.

But every time she thought about Harry, her chest would start aching. She wished she was there with him! If only Remus could actually spill the beans and _keep_ Hermione posted too...

The group hung out in the living room for another hour, now ticking on two hours; the only reason someone would exit the room would be to go to the bathroom. Her friends were starting to look tired, Ron already dozing off; his head lolled over, now barely grazing Luna's shoulder. Remus and Tonks were still talking in that bloody corner, and Neville and Ginny were keeping subjects light, trying to make things less tense; Ginny talked about Quidditch, avoiding the subject of Harry, knowing that Hermione would probably burst into tears or throw a fit, and Neville talked about his blunders and funny moments in the past.

And then, just as Hermione's eyelids were about to snap close...

_POP!_

Remus opened the door, and sighed. "Good. You're back. How'd it go?"

"Well," Sirius said casually, "the Ministry finally believes Harry. Win."

"And the bad news?"

Sirius's face fell a little, "I'm going to a hearing. But from the looks, I probably won't be a Wanted man anymore."

Remus chuckled, embracing Sirius, and Tonks did the same.

Harry stepped out from behind Sirius, looking exhausted and beaten; Hermione's eyes brightened and glistened as she got to her feet. "Harry!"

This woke Ron up.

Harry barely took two steps forward when Hermione flung her arms around him, burying her face in the side of his neck; Harry felt her shake, heard her sniff, and used the remaining strength he had to wrap his arms around her in return. His lips even turned up into a smile, a tired one, inhaling her sweet scent. "Hi..." he murmured. One of her hands rose from around his shoulders and ran through his hair, getting a good grip on his locks as she quietly sobbed. It soothed him, and his head dropped to her shoulder; he forgot that people were in the room, not even noticing Sirius smirking. Besides Ron, Harry couldn't stop thinking about Hermione during the battle either. In fact, if it wasn't for them, Sirius, and his parents, he might've still been tortured and possessed by Voldemort himself...

"Well, if you two are done crying now," Ron commented, causing the two to pull away from each other. Hermione's shining eyes met Ron's, and he suddenly felt the odd urge to-"Oh no. No, no, no. Don't look at me like that."

Harry smiled sheepishly, wiping his eyes.

"Don't do that either, Harry! You know that I will fucking cry! Do not make me...!" Ron sniffed, jaw clenching and lips pursed tight. "Aw, just c'mere, you!" He yanked Harry to them and they bro-hugged tight; his free arm brought Hermione to his other side, bringing the Golden Trio together for a long and emotional embrace.

After their moment was over, Ginny, Luna, and Neville had their turn hugging Harry, and before he knew it, he found himself in Hermione's arms again.

He wasn't complaining either.

Sirius leaned over and whispered to Remus, "Bet you ten Galleons that they'll be together before Christmas."

Remus sighed, "We are _not_ doing this again, Padfoot."

"It worked with Prongs and Lilypad, did it not?"

Remus looked over at Sirius, taking a second's pause.

"You're on. They'll be together before summer ends."

* * *

**Aaaand that's the end for the first chapter! I hope it was a good introduction :) Review and tell me what you think. Feedback is greatly appreciated.**


	2. A Surpise Visit

**Hey guys! I didn't know this story would be liked so much...I wish people liked Numb as much too! (It's Harmony too, so if ya wanna check it out, you can if you haven't already :))**

**I'm still debating on how long I want this story to run...I guess we'll just see where this goes!**

**And, to save confusion, yes-this story is movie-based.**

**Read, review, enjoy :)**

* * *

"Lunch is ready!" Petunia called, her voice ringing through the house. Harry could even hear her from outside.

Yep, that's right. He was back living with the Dursleys. Before departing, Sirius had promised Harry that after his trial was over, then he would come and get him. And so far, from what Remus was writing to Harry, things were looking good. So Harry was happy about that, and he was willing to endure his...other family.

Harry paused his work, for he had been mowing the lawn, and wiped his forehead. It was very hot in Little Whinging, so all he wore for his yard work was a pair of khaki pants and sneakers. He walked back inside, being careful not to 'ruin Petunia's clean floors', and headed towards the kitchen.

"Move, arsewipe!" Dudley shoved Harry out of the way as he waddled into the kitchen. Harry, eyeing his cousin skeptically, decided against saying something smart in return and knew to wait until all of the Dursleys were served before he stepped forward. Ever since he came back, the Dursleys seemed...a bit...well, he wouldn't say 'nice'. But he could tell his aunt was making some sort of effort.

Harry rolled his eyes as Petunia cooed at Dudley while giving him a big plate, saying how he's growing into a 'big, strong man'.

_More like a big, fat blob._

Harry walked forward to recieve his plate, but halted as he was nearly shoved in the chest with it.

"Take that outside or upstairs, you're stinking up my kitchen," Petunia told him sternly.

_To my room it is, _Harry thought, avoiding a punch from his cousin as he walked upstairs. Entering his room, he picked up a fork-noticing that he had, always had, a smaller serving than Dudley-and dug in as he sat down on his bed.

It was late June, easing into early July, and Harry was beginning to get impatient. Sure, Remus's letters assured him, but he still couldn't help but wonder and worry-the two words that always popped in his head when he thought about Hermione, a.k.a. the Two W's.

Harry sniffed his armpit and recoiled, "_OH!_" He nearly threw his plate down as he raced to the bathroom.

* * *

Coming back out, hair wet, and wearing nothing but a white towel on his hips, he was searching through his closet for something to wear when he heard three knocks at the door. He leaned over and looked out the window, eyes nearly popping out of their sockets when he saw caramel curls and fiery red locks.

Dressing so fast, someone could've sworn he used magic, he ran back down the stairs, shrugging on a tee as he pushed past his uncle to open the door.

A smile broke out across his face as he saw who was standing there.

"Harry!" Hermione threw herself at him, arms flung around his neck and nearly knocking him off his feet.

"Hi there," Harry grinned against her hair, his voice coming out in almost a wheeze.

"Let him breathe, Hermione!" Ron chuckled before getting his hug in.

Harry closed the door behind them and said, "Not that I'm not happy to see you two, but what the hell are you two doing here?"

"We came to get you!" said Hermione excitedly.

"Get me?" Harry repeated.

"Hermione was too excited to write you and literally glomped me before Apparating us here," Ron explained.

"Okay...?" Harry looked from Ron to Hermione. "And?"

"EXCUSE ME!" Vernon interjected, turning purple in the face. The three young wizards turned to look at the older man, as well as his wife and son as they slowly entered the room, the two guests easing their way slightly behind Harry. "Who the bloody hell are these imbeciles?! And why are they in my house?! They better not be those _freaks_ from that _freak_ school you go to!"

"As a matter of fact, they are," Harry answered calmly, but a vein pulsed in the side of his head, unseen through his bangs. As expected, the three Dursleys gasped and glared, already yelling at once in protest.

"Get them out of my house!" Petunia screeched. "I just cleaned!"

"You will not step another foot into this house if you know what's good for you!" Vernon jabbed a fat finger at Ron and Hermione.

"They don't belong here!" Dudley added.

"ENOUGH!" Harry bellowed, and the protesting Dursleys surprisingly went silent. "If your little Duddykins can have his group of cronies around, then so can I. Don't like it? Deal."

"You don't talk to Mum and Dad like that!" Dudley started for Harry, who didn't move a muscle. When he saw that his younger cousin wasn't gonna move, Dudley stopped.

"Fair reminder that it's three on one if you touch me," Harry said as Hermione and Ron's hands reached for their wands but didn't draw them.

"You can't use magic outside your freak school," Dudley countered smugly.

"I can if I feel threatened. Should I remind your parents who saved your sorry arse last summer? Eh, Big D?"

Dudley's face reddened in anger, annoyance, and even fear. He still didn't know what had attacked him, since whatever had attacked him was invisible, and still blamed Harry for it. Harry, who had nearly gotten expelled from Hogwarts because of that, would have probably left the git if they weren't related. He just didn't understand how his mother was related to them. There was nothing sweet about the Dursleys.

Hermione was appalled. What was this? Weren't they all family? Why did they behave in such a way? Harry's aunt and uncle were treating him like...like...like trash! She knew he didn't like it here, but she had no idea it was this worse! Harry's aunt was eyeing Hermione with pure disgust; was it so bad that they were wizards?

Ron even felt like a fish out of water. He's been around the Muggles in the Muggle World before, but no one was as selfish as the Dursley Family. Even the Weasleys, hell the MALFOYS, looked like bloody angels and saints compared to them. This Dudley was really starting to tick him off.

How the bloody hell could Harry stay so calm?

The two cousins stared each other down until Dudley pushed passed Harry and stormed outside. Vernon and Petunia just continued staring, hoping that they were intimidating.

"C'mon," Harry told Ron and Hermione, pulling Hermione by the wrist. "Let's go upstairs so we can talk."

* * *

**Yay for Ron and Hermione visit! (Honestly I don't know why they didn't do this, Hermione especially, often) It would save a lot of stress on Harry's part.**

**Plus I've noticed that Harry learns how to stand up against the Dursleys as he gets older, so I was pretty pumped to add that in here.**


End file.
